Super Smash Bros.: For Glory!
Super Smash Bros.: For Glory! is a fanmade Super Smash Bros. game for the 3DS. It features the characters that appear in the fourth Super Smash Bros. game. It is an online-only game that instead of being a fighting game, it is a match-three game (with game mechanics similar to Pokémon Shuffle) with RPG elements. Gameplay Being a match-three game, you clear icons of SSB characters by moving a character icon to another, only if it can create a match, using your stylus. The cleared icons will then power up your actual character. You can earn additional power boost by creating a match of four or more. Having a match of five will activate your character's ability, which can either disrupt your opponent in a certain way or give advantages for yourself. There's a time limit of sixty seconds per play session. Once the timer runs out, extra bonus stat boost is given if your character's equipment has that effect. After that, an automated battle starts. Whoever drops his/her opponent's HP to zero or has his/her HP more than the opponent's if there's no KO occurred (the fight lasts for a few seconds) will be declared the winner, who will be rewarded with EXP, gold, and extra Stamina (if it's your first time clearing an area). After enough battles are played in an area, a boss will appear and you have to combine the forces of your collected characters and your Interdimensional Ship. Doing this will cost one Fuel point for the ship regardless if you're winning or losing. Outside of the puzzle gameplay, you can check your character collection and their stats and equipments, the SSB world map, the Surprise Gift, the item shop and currency shop, and special events if available. Equipments and Interdimensional Ship's parts can be bought at the item shop, while extra Jewels can be bought at their own shop, which only accepts real money. The world map can be used to view stages and their respective areas, which you can re-access even if you've beaten them (except for the tutorial stage). The Surprise Gift section will give you a random equipment for free per day, otherwise you have to use Jewels if you want to use this feature multiple times in a single day. If there's an ongoing event, the Special Event section can be accessed. There, you can check the event's info and the reward for the top players. As you progress through the game, more characters and equipment will become available. Other than Mario (starting character) and Luigi (joins you after the tutorial), you can only obtain others by completing their respective requirements. To limit the play time per session, there are two "stamina"-based gauges in this game, one for the fighters and one for the Interdimensional Ship. Whenever a fighter goes into a battle, one Stamina point is taken. You can only hold up to six Stamina points, and whenever the Stamina gauge has less than six points, a timer will be visible to inform you how much longer you can wait until the next refill. However, you can also refill the gauge completely in an instant by using a Jewel. As for the Interdimensional Ship, its stamina gauge is its fuel, which can only hold three Fuel points. How it's refilled is the same as the fighters' Stamina gauge. Characters Note: Another way to obtain the unlockable characters are by using Jewels. Equipment This lists the obtainable equipment. Equipments marked with (*) can also be obtained by upgrading an existing equipment. The only thing not listed in this table below is the hidden value for equipment weight. A character nearing his/her max capacity will have steam coming out from his/her head. Some equipments are specific to certain characters or even certain series. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Articles under construction